<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold, or Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic by Blu2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262603">Cold, or Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu2/pseuds/Blu2'>Blu2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>U2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rain, Umbrellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu2/pseuds/Blu2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One half of U2 is out in the rain. Edge has an umbrella, and Bono does not, so Edge shares with him. But somehow it's always Edge who ends up getting wet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bono/The Edge (U2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold, or Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is my first venture into writing fanfiction. I've been reading stories by writers like MissEllaVation and spacemonkey for a while now, and I look up to them tremendously. One can only aspire to reach that level of U2-fanfiction skill someday.</p><p>A song by the Police partly inspired me to write this (the title is related to it). But it's about Bono and Edge.</p><p>Basically, this is just a very short scene, I guess. I think there's a name for it in fanfiction-speak but I don't know what it is. I hope it's long enough to be worth posting, but anyway, I'd better stop writing before this introduction is longer than the actual story. Any comments or feedback is appreciated, as this is my first time and I don't know if it's any good. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene:<em> Outside a music studio where U2 are recording in Dublin, Ireland. It's around lunchtime, and it is raining. </em></p><p>
  <em>Together, Bono and the Edge step out of the door. Bono grimaces at the rain and runs his hand over his hair like he's worried about it. He makes a show of patting down his pockets in search of an umbrella, but finds none. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks hopefully at Edge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edge sighs. He fishes a miniature, collapsible grey umbrella out of his coat's inner pocket. This is a personal umbrella, designed for portability, not maximum coverage. Edge opens the umbrella and raises it in hopes of covering both Bono and himself. It is very small, really too small to work for two people. But they will try to make it work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the shelter of the very small umbrella, Bono looks pleased. He flashes a movie-star smile at Edge and the two of them set off down the street. Edge struggles to hold the umbrella over both of them, but at least he manages to keep Bono dry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both hands in his pockets, Bono strides down the glistening sidewalk with an air of carelessness, his shiny leather shoes strutting importantly ahead of him. His pants are just the slightest bit too long for him, but his rockstar attitude fits him perfectly. Edge looks at him and loves him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The steady rain now gradually increases to a downpour. Edge, who has been getting steadily wetter and wetter, is suddenly thoroughly drenched. Large cold raindrops insistently pelt his head and shoulders. One of them drips down his forehead into his eye. With his heavy overcoat now soaked and clinging to his body, Edge feels quite chilled. He begins to shiver with cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They reach the end of the street. Bono turns around to look at Edge, and looks a little surprised to see how wet he is. Perhaps he does not realize that he's only stayed dry because Edge has chosen to hold the umbrella over his friend's head. There simply isn't room for both of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bono blinks at Edge, and Edge gives him a dry look, feeling wet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Bono grins at Edge. It might be a grin of thanks, or it might not. All Edge knows is the way his best friend's eyes sparkle playfully, and how happy Bono looks to see him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edge shakes his head, droplets flying from his dripping beanie, and smiles back. He no longer feels cold.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>